My Angel
by ChuffyLove
Summary: What will Charlie do, when he’s worst nightmare, becomes reality! Chuffy Oneshot. Enjoy x
1. 1

I originally wrote a version of this for a completely different fandom, and have reedited it, as it works perfectly for Chuffy. I don't know if I have already posted this before. If I have i apologise. 

_He didn't know what he was going to do without her, never had he thought he would have to carry on without her by his side again, not permanently._

 _It was the little and simple things he'd miss the most, Her embarrassed smile whenever anyone paid her a compliment, the sound of her laughter when she was happy, the smell of her perfume on the pillow._ _He missed her so much that he didn't know how to go on._

 _He stood in front of the mirror staring at his reflection as he attempted to tie his own tie, it was a simple thing that she always used to do for him._ _It had been 10 days now, 10 days since she'd done, since she had been ripped away from him._

 _10 very long days since the heart and soul of his world had been removed and the worse thing was he never even got the chance to say goodbye._

 _She giggled softly from the doorway as she watched the expression on his face._

 _"Do you need a hand?"_

 _She smiled placing her hands on his shoulders as she turned him around to face her._

 _"let me."_ _She whispered as she began to fix his tie into place, explaining exactly what she was doing as she did it._

 _"see it's really not that hard!"_

 _She winked as she pulled his collar down and straightened out his shirt._

 _"As handsome as always"_

 _"What am I going to do without you?" He asked softly as he stroked her cheek._

 _"You'll manage, you already are, besides I've not really gone anywhere have I? I'm always going to be with you, in here."_

 _She tapped his chest gesturing to his heart._

 _"and here"_

 _She added as she tapped the side of his head gently as he smiled sadly down at her._

 _"Plus you have Josh, Connie and the whole of the ED, they are going to take very good care of you. Otherwise Im gonna make their lives a misery"_

 _She laughed softly which caused him to laugh too._

 _"See that's better isn't it."_

 _She traced her fingertips over his features._ _He smiled before sighing._

 _"The car will be here soon honey!" She informed him as he nodded._

 _"Will you promise me one thing? Well two things?"_ _She added a few seconds later as he nodded again._

 _"For you? Anything." H_ _e replied as she smiled shyly._

 _"No bloody Lilies, you know I hate the smell of them"_

 _She laughed as he rolled his eyes_

 _"and the second thing?"_ _He asked lightly as she looked down at the floor._

 _"That you'll never forget me, That you'll move on but never forget me?"_

 _He placed his hand beneath her chin and lifted her head up to meet his gaze before he lent down and kissed her delicate lips tenderly._

 _"Never my darling, never."_ _He promised as she smiled sadly and nodded._

 _He pulled her closely into his body inhaling the soft scent of her perfume and the smell of her for the final time._

 _"Why did you have to go and leave me? Especially now, Just when I finally got you all to myself.."_

 _He asked once she had pulled away, a tear rolled down his cheek as she shrugged sadly._

 _"It was just my time I guess. Everyone has a time and this is mine!"_

 _She wiped the tear from his cheek with her thumb as her own eyes began to fill._

 _"oh god, Duffy. I miss you so much it hurts." H_ _e stoked her cheek again leaving his hand resting on it as he choked on his words._

 _"I miss you too" she whispered._

 _"But you'll see me again one day. I'll be waiting for you, with a large vintage single malt, in a nice peaceful park somewhere" she laughed gently._

 _"But not just yet my darling. They're not ready for you here yet. Only special people get to arrive early. Only the special angels get to live here! And You..." She gently poked against his chest._

 _"You're just not special enough yet!"_ _She added with a wink._

 _"But remember sweetheart. This isn't goodbye, just goodnight." She kissed him tenderly, a long kiss full of emotion._

 _She smiled sadly as she withdrew from the kiss a few moments later, and saw the reflection of the clock in the mirror._

 _"It's time my darling" she whispered._

 _"No not yet. Please just 5 more minutes?!" H_ _e begged as she gently shook her head, a tear trickling down her cheek._

 _"I'm sorry sweetheart, it's time for me to go." S_ _he smiled sadly, as her eyes filled with tears._

 _"I love you" s_ _he leaned up and placed a final delicate and tender kiss against his lips as she felt herself begin to drift away._

 _"Not as much as I love you." H_ _e replied as the room suddenly fell cold._

 _That was it she was gone, his beautiful wife had become an angel._

 _He turned back to the mirror to see his tie was now perfectly in place, he smiled sadly as he ran his hand down it._

 _"The cars here"_

 _He heard Josh say lightly from the doorway as he nodded_

 _"She's still here Josh, all around."_

 _Josh took a step towards his best friend and placed a comforting hand on his arm._

 _"and she always will be"_ _He replied glancing over to the photo of Duffy from their wedding day on his bedside table._

 _"Come on, it's time to go and say goodbye"_

 _He whispered heading in the direction of the door._

 _Charlie shook his head._

 _"No, it's not goodbye Josh, it's just time to say goodnight."_

 _He turned back to glance at the corner of the room, where she stood and smiled at him, she nodded before mouthing the words 'I love you.'_

 _He closed his eyes momentarily and when he reopened them again she was gone._

 _The life and soul of his world. Was gone._


	2. 2

_The bed was so big and empty without her._

 _Everything around just how she'd left if on that final day._

 _He ran his fingertips over the photograph that sat on the dresser, she was beautiful. Everything he'd ever dreamt of._

 _His whole world, And finally she was his wife, he'd finally managed to make her his wife._

 _"Charlie?" She whispered, "Charlie?"_

 _He could hear her voice, the beautiful tones of her speaking his name, but he couldn't see her. Why couldn't he see her?_

 _"Honey, Honey? shh, it's ok!!" She stroked his back, gently coaxing him out of his drunken slumber, she could see he was crying._

 _Charlie woke suddenly and sat up, his breathing rapid._

 _"Duffy?" He called loudly._

 _He turned on the light, startling his wife as he turned to face her._

 _"Charlie?!" She whispered, the light too bright for her eyes, his own eyes bloodshot from the tears._

 _"You're ok?!" He asked stroked her cheek, his hands running over her figure, tapping her body, making she was really there and not another figment of his imagination._

 _"You're here? you're ok?!"_

 _She frowned, nodding gently in reply to his random question._

 _"Yes of course I'm here... darling? What's wrong?!"_

 _His eyes glazed over again._

 _"You're not dead?!" He asked, stroking her cheek once again._

 _She shook her head and raised an eyebrow at the question._

 _"What? No, of course I'm not dead!!" She laughed._

 _"Has someone been getting too over tired and had too much to drink?" She questioned._

 _"Accident, you, you died. I.. I didn't get to say goodbye!"_

 _He breathed deeply, sweat dripping down his back from the intensity of the dream._

 _"Oh honey!" She smiled sadly._

 _"You were just dreaming." She whispered "I'm ok. I'm here. 2 arms, 2 legs. A few bruises."_

 _She laughed "it's going to take a lot more than your dodgy old car to finish me off!"_

 _He moved his hand to her forehead, a lovely graze and cut, mottled with bruises, temporarily distracting her beauty._

 _3 days she'd been unconscious, out of it due to the car accident, 24 hours of touch and go and a week in hospital._

 _But she was tougher than she looked. It would take a lot to finish her off._

 _He lent forward and kissed her tenderly, refusing to let her go as he wrapped his arms tightly around her._

 _"Charlie..." she whispered._

 _"My ribs" She laughed, the broken ribs and the intensity of his hug not making for a great combination._

 _"I'm never letting you out of my sight again. I can't live without you Duffy!!" He stated, kissing her again as she smiled sadly._

 _"Oh Charlie"_

 _She gently stroked his brow, placing a kiss against his forehead._

 _"I promise, I'm not going anywhere!!"_

 _He laid back down. His arms tightly holding her close, she was safe in his arms._

 _No one could take her away, he was going to protect her for the rest of his life, wrap her in cotton wool and bubble wrap if he had to._

 _There was no way on this earth he was losing his wife._

 _The dream had been to vivid, too heartbreaking to comprehend, but she was ok?! It had all just been an awful dream._

 _A literal nightmare._


End file.
